


Curves and Edges

by Sophia_Ravencrest



Series: This Air is Blessed [1]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Birth Control, But nobody is or becomes pregnant in this fic, Complete, Discussion of Pregnancy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After (HEA), Kissing, Kyoru - Freeform, Lingerie, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut to Come in Chapter 2, Smutmuffins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awkward virgins, devoted Kyoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest
Summary: Tohru doesn't know what's wrong with her, but every time she gets close to Kyo, she feels like she's going to spontaneously combust. When she calls Rin for advice, Tohru tells Rin that she and Kyo have been living in their own place together for eight weeks and they still haven't done more than kiss. Rin puts a name to Tohru's feelings: sexual frustration. When Kyo goes out of town for the week, Tohru concocts a plan to resolve the sexual tension between them once and for all.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: This Air is Blessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102064
Comments: 32
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Kyoru fic, but not my first fic. I'm excited to write my first piece for this fandom. Of course, it's going to turn into a giant smutfest in chapter 2 because I pretty much live to bake delicious smutmuffins for my readers. And don't worry, it will be happily ever after following some mild angst. So mind the tags, sit back, and enjoy the ride!

Tohru didn’t know what it meant, this feeling that she was crawling out of her own skin, but she did know it was becoming more unbearable with every day that passed. She and Kyo had moved into their own apartment seven and a half weeks ago, and once the flurry of unpacking, exploring the neighborhood, and job hunting were over, the feeling had begun to grow in earnest. 

She had felt this way before, like the time when she was hanging out the laundry at Shigure’s house and she caught a glimpse of a shirtless Kyo doing his post-run stretching routine. Peeking around a towel, she watched his muscles ripple beneath his sweat-soaked skin as he moved. The longer she watched, the more anxious she felt to do  _ something _ , although she didn’t know what. She started to squirm, her thighs pressing together, and she suddenly felt ashamed for spying on Kyo without his knowledge. That night she had lain awake, flushed as she tossed and turned in her bed. She felt hot and restless and guilty, and she wondered if she was coming down with some weird kind of fever.

After that, Tohru averted her eyes whenever Kyo was training shirtless, but the nagging itch that took control of her mind and body still appeared at inopportune moments. It always seemed to happen when she was around Kyo, especially during those rare moments before the curse was broken when he was physically close to her. As his body loomed over her, the heat radiating from his skin made her blush, and his intoxicating scent made her feel light-headed. At these times, that overwhelming anticipation of  _ something _ would wash over her, and it was all she could do not to either leap at Kyo or run from him.

Recently, she had discovered that the feeling went away when Kyo kissed her, only to come roaring back when he stopped. Tohru didn't know what to make of these seemingly contradictory feelings, but the sensation that she was about to spontaneously combust was driving her mad. She loved Kyo with all her heart, so she was afraid of what her feelings might mean for their relationship. What if she couldn’t be around him anymore? Her thoughts spiraled into darkness, until she was terrified to talk to Kyo about what was bothering her.

Tohru thought she was hiding her anxiety well, until the morning that Kyo was leaving on a five-day training retreat with his students from the dojo. He caught her wrist at the table as she was absent-mindedly wringing her hands, her food all but forgotten. 

“Tohru, what’s on your mind?” Kyo said softly, his eyes boring into her. “I know you’re worried about something. Don’t forget that you can tell me anything, and I’ll listen.” 

“Kyo, I don’t know how to say this, but…” Tohru began. When she glanced up, she saw the tenderness in Kyo’s eyes and lost her nerve. She looked down as a lie tumbled from her lips, “I guess I’m just nervous that you’re leaving for five days.”

Kyo stood, pulling Tohru up with him and enclosing her in a tight hug. With her form pressed firmly against his, she could feel every plane and edge of his toned physique. She was acutely aware of every place their bodies touched because she felt a searing heat between them. That terrible feeling began to rise up in her again like a tidal wave, threatening to drown Tohru’s hopes for her future. A quiet little sob escaped her.

“Tohru, look at me,” Kyo murmured, tilting her chin up, so that her tearful eyes met his sweet gaze. “I know we haven’t spent this much time apart since we met, but I promise I’ll return to you, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.”

Tohru nodded, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Kyo cradled her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He leaned down to capture her lips with his own, gently moving his mouth against hers. Tohru sighed contentedly against his lips as the mysterious anxiety retreated with his kiss. She whimpered a little when Kyo slid his tongue tentatively across her bottom lip, something he’d never done before. Just as his tongue began to slip into her mouth, the shrill ringing of Kyo’s cell phone made him break their kiss.

Cursing, he answered the phone with a grumpy, “What?”. 

Tohru took a step back, hardly hearing Kyo’s agitated phone conversation. The strange feeling had been completely gone for a moment, when Kyo had started to deepen their kiss. Her lips were still tingling pleasantly, and she touched them lightly, wondering what it all meant. 

“I’m sorry, Tohru,” Kyo sighed apologetically, “but that was my assistant at the dojo. I have to get going.”

“I understand,” Tohru said, trying to be cheerful, even though she felt terribly confused about what had just happened. 

She ran to the kitchen to get the lunch she had packed for him as he picked up his bags. When she handed him the paper bag with his food, he pulled her into a quick hug, made awkward by all the luggage he was holding. He dropped a kiss on her temple and whispered, “I love you, Tohru.”

“I love you, Kyo,” Tohru answered, squeezing his hand briefly before rushing to the door to open it for him. 

“Have a safe trip,” she said earnestly, waving from the doorway as he made his way down the hallway. When he was out of view, Tohru closed the door and locked it behind her, sliding to the floor as that terrible feeling of  _ wanting _ swamped her once again. She put her head in her hands and began to cry, wondering what on Earth she was going to do. 

Tohru took five minutes to feel sorry for herself before she stood up and shuffled toward the bathroom. As she prepared to go to work, she reminded herself that she had faced more difficult problems than this one. The trick was not to face it alone. She realized that she needed someone to help her sort through her feelings.

Tohru’s workday went by in a distracted blur as she wracked her brain for who to call about her problem. Her first thought was Uo-chan or Hana-chan, but she was worried that they would show up at her door to interrogate Kyo about what he was doing to upset their little Tohru. Although her mind briefly touched on Yuki, she knew that he would be even more likely than her girlfriends to murder Kyo. Kagura would probably murder  _ her _ . 

Hatori was a doctor. He might know what was wrong, but she would be too embarrassed to explain the kissing part to him. Despite the fact that Shigure wrote romance novels and Ayame had his own shop devoted to love, she was too shy to ask the older men for help. Kisa and Hiro were too young. Even though she adored Momiji and she knew he was only a year younger than her, it didn’t quite feel right to tell him, either.

That left Haru and Rin. They were together, and they weren’t too far apart in age from Tohru and Kyo. One of those two was probably her best bet to talk through this issue. She settled on Rin, deciding that talking to the older girl would probably be more comfortable than talking to Haru. Besides, maybe it was only a feeling that girls had.

At times like these, she missed her mother fiercely. Mom would have known exactly what was going on and how to fix it without hurting her relationship with Kyo. Tohru couldn’t stay sad for long, though, thinking of all the friends she was blessed with. Although they could never replace her mom, they were certainly a wonderful new kind of family in which Tohru felt she belonged.

Realizing that she had been spaced out for most of the day, Tohru blushed with embarrassment and looked around the office of the school at which she worked. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice her mental lapse, and she was almost done with her filing project. She glanced at the clock, noting with relief that she only had thirty minutes left before she could go home for the day. Normally, she enjoyed her job, but today all she wanted was to return to the privacy of her apartment so she could call Rin. 

After completing the filing project, she rearranged the tiny Zodiac figurines on her desk that Yuki had given her as a going-away present. When she picked up the tiny cat statue between her fingers, she couldn’t help but smile thinking of Kyo. This only increased her resolve to talk to Rin and solve the problem of the mysterious feeling that was plaguing her. 

On her way home from work, Tohru’s cell phone rang and she checked the screen, both delighted and nervous that it was Kyo. She took the call, pressing her cell to her ear.

“Hi Kyo!” Tohru chirped. “How’s everything going on the retreat?”

“Besides the fact that one of the kids puked on the bus and another one got gum stuck in his hair? Just fantastic,” Kyo said drily. 

She giggled despite herself. “Oh dear, Kyo, are they okay?”

“Oh, they’re fine,” he assured her grumpily. “You’d think they’d have more discipline after a few weeks with me, but it looks like I’ll have to crack down on them even harder.”

“Ah, Kyo, I don’t think it’s your student’s fault for getting sick…” she trailed off, knowing she probably wouldn’t be able to get him to admit that.

“Let’s talk about your day, Tohru,” he sighed. “Are you on your way home from work?”

“Yes, I’m almost halfway there,” she replied in a cheerful tone. 

“Good. I don’t like that I’m not there to walk you home, but I thought this was the next best thing,” he murmured softly.

“Thank you, Kyo!” she answered, moved by his gesture. “It’s almost like you’re here with me. I’m so lucky!”

“I think I’m the lucky one,” he commented quietly. “Did work go alright today?”

“Y-yes! It went fine,” she stumbled over her words as she remembered her thoughts, but quickly recovered. “Just a lot of filing; nothing nearly as exciting as going on a martial arts trip!”

“Maybe a little too exciting. Hopefully the kids will calm down a bit now that we’re here,” he sighed. 

“I know they will, Kyo!” Tohru said confidently. “They’ll tire themselves out with all that activity. Just think of Momiji whenever he went on a trip with us. He got so excited and had so much fun all day, but he was the first one in bed sleeping. Your students just enjoy being around you so much that they can’t hold it in!”

“Thanks, Tohru,” Kyo responded. “You always know what to say.”

Tohru suddenly heard shrieking from the background of Kyo’s end of the call. 

“Duty calls,” he said resignedly. “I love you, and I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I love you, Kyo!” Tohru returned. “Thanks for calling.”

Before the line went dead, Tohru distinctly heard the kids in the background mimicking kissing noises, and Kyo shouting, “Listen here, you little twerps!”

Tohru giggled at that, despite her somber mood since Kyo left. They loved each other; they would find a way to get through this. She would make sure of it. She just needed a little help first. 

Once she was safely inside her apartment, she immediately dialed Rin. She sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest as she listened to the ringing with increasing agitation. Her nerves were almost completely frayed by the time Rin picked up.

“Hey Tohru,” Rin greeted her. “I haven’t heard from you since the move. How are you doing?”

“Hi Rin!” Tohru returned cheerfully, but her voice dropped to a more somber tone as she continued. “Actually, I called because I need your help with something.”

“Hold on a sec,” Rin told her, and Tohru could hear the sound of footsteps and then of a door closing. “Alright, Tohru, spill. Kyo knocked you up already, didn’t he?”

“No! No! Nothing like that!” Tohru replied with a panicked shout. “Definitely not!”

“Oh. What’s wrong, then?” Rin asked. “Are you and Kyo fighting?”

“Not exactly,” Tohru responded quickly. “It’s hard to explain, but I’ve been feeling really weird lately and I don’t know how to talk to him about it.”

Rin paused for a moment and then queried, “Tohru, are you  _ sure _ you’re not pregnant? I mean, a lot of women have strange feelings during their first trimester, and birth control doesn’t always work. Plus the tests from the pharmacy can have false negatives, you know.”

“I’m absolutely sure!” Tohru squeaked.

“Wait, how can you know for sure unless…” Rin trailed off momentarily. “Tohru, have you two not boned yet?”

“We… um… no,” Tohru managed. 

“You mean to tell me that you two have lived together for almost two months, and  _ nothing _ has happened?” Rin exclaimed. “That cat is even dumber than I thought!”

“Can we, um, get b-back to my, uh, problem?” Tohru stuttered. 

“Right, right, sorry, Tohru. I got distracted by Kyo’s lack of balls,” Rin conceded. “So tell me about this weird feeling you’ve been having.”

Months of pent-up anxiety burst forth, like a river through a collapsing dam, and the story spilled out of Tohru in a flood as she explained the issue to Rin. It was such a relief to have it all out in the open that Tohru had trouble stopping the flow of words when Rin started to interject after about ten minutes of non-stop chatter.

“Tohru. Tohru. Tohru!” Rin cut in, which immediately sent Tohru into a flurry of apologies. 

“Don’t apologize. Just listen to me instead,” Rin stated firmly.

“Does that mean you know what’s wrong?” Tohru said hopefully. 

“Of course I know what’s wrong! That idiot has you so sexually frustrated that you’re about to explode!” Rin declared. 

“Wait,  _ that’s _ what this feeling is?” Tohru asked, realization dawning in her mind. “So you mean that I want to- to- to… I want Kyo so much that it’s driving me crazy?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Rin answered drily. “I just can’t believe he hasn’t put the moves on you yet. I mean, he only frenched you  _ just this morning _ . There’s going slow, and then there’s  _ Kyo slow, _ apparently. If Haru had tried that, I don’t know what I would have done. Probably rip his head off. Or his clothes. Or both.”

A terrible idea suddenly bloomed in Tohru’s mind. “What if he hasn’t done anything because he doesn’t want me?”

Rin was quick to reassure her. “Don’t even think it, Tohru. I’ve seen the way he stares at you when he thinks no one is looking, and chastity is  _ not _ what’s on his mind. Plus- and I shouldn’t really tell you this, but I’m going to because your need is dire- Kyo has been calling Haru lately asking  _ a lot _ of “hypothetical” questions about how to please a woman. That’s why I thought you might be pregnant.”

Tohru’s brow furrowed in confusion. “But if that’s true, then why hasn’t he approached me?”

“Because he’s a moron,” Rin deadpanned. “Seriously, though, Tohru, think about it. Kyo wasn’t exactly expecting to have a future, much less with a woman. I mean, I’m sure Kazuma gave him ‘the talk’ at some point, but parents don’t really include tips on how to talk your partner into having sex with you. Frankly, they’re just hoping their kid doesn’t get an STI, and nobody gets knocked up before they can handle it.” 

Tohru nodded in understanding. “Kyo probably has no idea how to ask me about doing more than kissing.”

“He doesn’t want to scare you off, Tohru. He really loves you, and he can’t handle the thought of losing you,” Rin pointed out.

“Which means  _ I’m _ going to have to show him how much I want him,” Tohru realized.

“Bingo,” Rin replied.

“Any idea how to do that?” Tohru asked. 

“It shouldn’t be too difficult,” Rin responded with a laugh. “Just strut around your apartment in fancy underwear, send him dirty texts, or my personal favorite: jump his bones when he gets home from work.”

“You really think that will work?” Tohru questioned.

“Tohru, he’s a man.  _ Of course _ it will work. As soon as he realizes you’re on the same page, problem solved,” Rin said confidently. 

“Okay,” Tohru sighed with relief; things were going to be alright. 

Then she remembered Kyo was still going to be out of town for the week, and she groaned in frustration.

Rin didn’t miss Tohru’s sudden change in attitude. “What’s wrong now? I thought you felt good about the plan.”

“I do, Rin, but I won’t see Kyo for five more days, and I don’t know what I’m going to do until then,” Tohru sniffled.

“Don’t tell Haru I said this, but a man’s absence is no big deal as long as you have a good vibrator,” Rin reassured her, but Tohru groaned again.

“I take it you don’t have one, and clearly, whatever you’re doing to get yourself off now isn’t working that well,” Rin observed. “Luckily, it’s an easy fix.”

“It is?” Tohru asked. 

“Totally,” Rin comforted her. “What’s your address?”

Tohru rattled it off without thinking, wondering how it was relevant to the conversation.

“Alright, Tohru, by tomorrow morning, you will have your very own vibrator, a handy book about masturbation and partnered sex, and some fancy lingerie,” Rin revealed.

“W-what?!” Tohru exclaimed. “But that’s so generous. How can I accept?” 

“It’s nothing. Just helping a sister in need,” Rin explained. “Consider it an early birthday gift, if that makes it easier.”

Tohru relaxed a bit and thanked her for the gift and the advice.

“Seriously, Tohru, any time. I’m really glad you called me,” Rin said earnestly. “Oh yeah, and have fun with your presents.”

Tohru opened her mouth to thank Rin again, but the older girl hung up before she could get the words out. Feeling as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her chest, Tohru smiled to herself. Now that she knew what to do, she couldn’t wait to see Kyo again.

***

By the time she left for work the next morning, there was a package waiting in front of her door. Looking furtively down the hallway in both directions, she hauled the package inside the apartment and locked the door behind her. 

Unlike the day before, when the hours passed in a whirlwind of distraction, Tohru’s work day crawled along so slowly she could have sworn that someone had tampered with the clock. She tried to stay busy to make the time pass faster, but it didn’t seem to help. Her thoughts seemed to cycle endlessly between the package from Rin and how she would show Kyo that she wanted him. Although she felt much better, Tohru was still nervous about being so bold with Kyo.

By the time she left the school, she was so worked up that she almost dropped the phone when Kyo called her on the way home.

“Hello, Kyo!” she greeted brightly. Despite her trepidation about her plans for Kyo when he returned home, she was genuinely happy to talk to him. All the worry about her relationship with Kyo was gone thanks to Rin. 

“Hey Tohru,” Kyo reciprocated. “How was work today?”

“It was good! I worked very hard and got a lot done,” Tohru answered. “How did things go with your students today?”

“Really well, actually,” Kyo told her with enthusiasm. “The students were still full of energy, but they were much more focused once we started training.”

“No illness or gum incidents today?” Tohru queried.

“Thankfully not,” Kyo laughed. He continued more softly, “But I really miss you Tohru; I hope you know that.”

Tohru blushed at his words and replied, “I miss you, too, Kyo. I am so excited to welcome you home again.”

They continued to chat contentedly until she reached home. He let her know that he had to get back to his students before they got into more trouble. Despite his gruffness, she could hear the fondness for his pupils in his voice. She melted a little when she thought of what a loving father he would make someday. 

“Thank you for walking me home, Kyo,” Tohru said sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, Tohru,” he replied gently. “Take care of yourself for me, please.”

“I will,” she promised.

As soon as she hung up the phone, Tohru grabbed the box that Rin had sent. She sliced through the tape with scissors, trying to be careful even in her haste. She would never hear the end of it if she had to get stitches while Kyo was out of town.

She pulled back the cardboard flaps and stuck her hand inside the box, first pulling out a pair of lacy pink boyshorts and a matching push-up bra. She held the garments up, admiring them. Something clicked into place in her mind, and she wondered suddenly if this kind of lingerie was sold in Ayame’s shop. She checked the shipping label and breathed a sigh of relief when she verified that Rin did not order her something from Ayame’s collection. 

Next she pulled out a shiny purple box with a black velvet ribbon tied around it. She unwrapped the bow and opened the box to find a small silver cylinder with rounded ends and a purple button on top. Pressing it curiously, she jumped slightly as the object buzzed to life in her hand. Clearly, it was the aptly-named vibrator. Tohru had heard girls giggling about them at school, but she had never seen one until now. She placed it back in its case with the charger and set it aside.

She reached in with both hands to pull out the next two items in the box, both of which she immediately recognized from the pharmacy. The first was a bottle of water-based lubricant, and the second was a ludicrously large box of condoms. She blushed at the sight, but understood the wisdom behind these gifts after the health class she had taken in high school. The gynecologist whose card Hatori had given her this summer also recommended these items, in addition to the IUD she had implanted. 

Finally, she retrieved the last item from the box, which was the book that Rin had mentioned. She ran her hand over the gilded cover, which boasted a golden, detailed orchid and was simply titled “Female Pleasure”. Tohru cracked open the book to a random page and gasped as a photo of what was unmistakably female genitalia greeted her. She was so surprised she slammed the book shut, but the more she thought about it, the more the presence of the picture made sense. That area was certainly an important part of female pleasure, so it made sense to learn about it in detail.

Tohru stacked Rin’s gifts to her and carried them to the bedroom she and Kyo shared and set them on her nightstand. She decided to start with the book, reasoning that it would help her figure out what to do with the vibrator. Plopping down against the headboard, she opened the book to page one. 

***

Tohru spent each day of Kyo’s absence the same way. After working at the school all day, she would come home and read “Female Pleasure”, devouring the knowledge and hesitantly following the advice she found within. She quickly realized that the sex education in health class was primarily aimed at preventing pregnancy and disease, not really at understanding sexuality and definitely not pleasure. It seemed like a fairly big oversight to Tohru. 

By Wednesday, she was much more familiar with her own anatomy and the things she enjoyed doing with her hands and the vibrator. By the time she went to bed that night, she gave herself her very first orgasm. She found that her feelings of sexual frustration receded to tolerable levels after that, although if she was honest with herself, she was still pretty desperate for Kyo. 

On Thursday, she started reading about sex with a partner. She stayed up late finishing the book, getting so worked up thinking about trying the various types and positions with Kyo that she had to use her vibrator again. After bringing herself to climax again, she decided that she was going to send Rin a box of chocolates to thank her for her help. 

Kyo was due to arrive home at midnight Friday night, so Tohru decided to take another suggestion from the book and pamper herself before her big night. She relaxed in the bathtub for a long time, and then spent a long time in the bathroom making herself feel beautiful. In the end, she wasn’t sure she  _ looked _ much different, but she certainly  _ felt _ different. 

By the time she finished, it was only eight o’clock, so she decided to try on her lacy pink lingerie to see how it looked. She slipped the bra and panties on and stood in front of the full length mirror. The first thing she noticed was that for once in her life, she had cleavage. When she turned to the side, she noticed the bottoms of her buttcheeks curving out from beneath the boyshorts. Clearly Rin was a lingerie genius. 

At that moment, Tohru remembered an interesting fact from the section of “Female Pleasure” on masturbation. It said that feeling sexy could enhance pleasure, even during unpartnered sex. Wondering if it was true, she laid down on the bed that she and Kyo shared, and opened the top drawer of her nightstand where she had stashed Rin’s gifts. She pulled out her vibrator and the book, flipping to the chapter on masturbation. After re-reading the highlights, she set the book on top of her nightstand and clicked on the vibrator. 

After a few minutes, she decided the book was right about feeling sexy enhancing pleasure. Or maybe it was just the knowledge that Kyo would be home in three hours and the fact that she was imagining everything she wanted him to do with her. She was so engrossed in her fantasy coupled with the sensation of the vibrator that she failed to hear the telltale sounds of the apartment door opening and closing. 

When Tohru pictured Kyo’s lips closing over her clit, she came hard, crying out his name in ecstasy. A few seconds later, the real Kyo came bursting through the door, and she froze with shock, her hand still stuffed down the front of her panties and her vibrator still purring. 

“Holy shit!” he shouted, enunciating each syllable. “You scared the piss out of me, Tohru! I came running when I heard you yell. What in the hell is going on?”

Like a slow-motion film, she watched Kyo's eyes move from her face to her chest to her pelvis and then to the nightstand as realization slowly crept into his features. A wave of mortification swept over her, and she clenched her eyes shut before she could see his reaction. All her fears came crashing back into her mind, and she couldn’t stop thinking that she had ruined everything. She felt hot tears start trailing down her cheeks from her closed lids.

The bed dipped down next to her, and she felt the warmth of Kyo’s body stretch out alongside hers. His hand closed over her wrist and pulled her hand gently from beneath her underwear. She felt him take the vibrator from her fingers and heard the toy’s buzzing cease as he clicked it off. She flinched at the light clunk of the vibrator as he set it on the nightstand. 

“Tohru,” Kyo murmured quietly. “Look at me.”

She shook her head mutely, still too embarrassed and terrified to open her eyes. 

“Tohru, please,” he begged.

When she cracked apart her eyelids hesitantly, her eyes were immediately captured by Kyo’s amber gaze, which was filled with tenderness. 

“Hey Tohru,” he smiled down at her softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “It’s okay, I promise. But I do think we should talk about what happened, maybe from the beginning.”

“I got scared,” she hiccuped. “I kept having this weird feeling around you, like an ache I didn’t know how to soothe. It got worse and worse, and I was afraid to tell you because I didn’t know what it meant. So I called Rin. She told me it was just sexual frustration, and it would go away if I- if we-  _ you know _ .”

“Yeah, I got it,” Kyo said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Then she sent me a bunch of  _ stuff, _ and I tried it out, so I could show you how I felt and surprise you when you got home…” Tohru trailed off, a few more tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

“Well, Tohru, you  _ definitely _ surprised me,” he responded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Once Tohru started to giggle, she found it hard to stop, especially when Kyo began to laugh with her. Relief washed over her, and she knew in that moment that things were going to be okay.

“So you’re not angry with me?” Tohru asked, grappling with the last of her fears. 

“Of course not. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Tohru,” he reassured her as he swept a few strands of hair from her face. “It’s totally normal to, um, do that. I do it, too.”

“Really?” she questioned enthusiastically, and his face turned from light pink to red. 

“Really,” he nodded. “Although I never thought I’d know anyone who was delighted to hear that.”

Tohru giggled again. “I guess I’m full of surprises.”

“You sure are,” Kyo affirmed, smiling as he bent down to place a sweet kiss against her temple. 

“So everything’s okay?” Tohru queried hopefully. 

“More than okay,” Kyo replied, blushing again. “In fact, I’m glad that you were thinking of me when you were, um, taking care of yourself. And I’m excited that you want to do more together.” 

“I really do, Kyo!” Tohru gushed. “I’m so happy to hear you say that!”

“I’m just sad you were worrying about all that by yourself, but I can understand why you were afraid to say anything,” Kyo stated seriously. “And I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you. I guess I didn’t know how to bring it up without feeling like I was pressuring you or something.”

She placed her hand over his heart as she spoke, “Don’t worry, Kyo! We’re talking about it now. That’s what’s important.” 

“I really missed you, Tohru,” he affirmed ardently as he took her hand from his chest and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

She hummed contentedly at the sensation of his lips on her skin, and his gaze heated at the sound. “Tohru, how would you feel about trying out some of the things in that book tonight?”

“I’d love to!” she smiled happily. “Only, I don’t understand how you know what’s in the book.”

“Well…” he hedged, running a hand through his hair and reddening. “Rin made Haru read it, and Haru made me read it, so…”

“I’m glad you’ve read it, too, Kyo! It’ll be easier to talk about things that way,” she reasoned. 

“I love you so much, Tohru,” Kyo said, his eyes sparkling adoringly. 

Tohru gazed into his eyes. “I love you, Kyo, and I think it’s time for us to show each other exactly how much.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 2, Sophia Goes to the Smutmuffin Factory. This chapter is heap of smut mixed with a serving of fluff and a dash of angst. It's rated EE for Extra Explicit! Seriously, I put a ton of tags on here for a reason, so please make sure you are comfortable with everything before diving in. As always, my fics are strictly in the realm of happily ever after. If you decide this chapter sounds like fun, come on in and enjoy awkward virgins, some mushy dialogue. and of course, the ever-studious Kyo applying what he learned from "the book". :D

Kyo had been worried about Tohru for awhile. She was spacier than usual and sometimes she seemed downright distressed, despite her chipper demeanor. He wondered if she was homesick, if she regretted leaving with him. When he asked her what was wrong before he left on the training retreat, she told him it was just their temporary separation, but he had a nagging feeling that wasn’t all of it. 

His concern deepened when he called her each day on her way home from work. Of course, she was trying to sound cheerful, but something was definitely bothering her. He might not know much about a lot of things, but he knew Tohru. He decided not to press her until he got back, but she was on his mind every moment he was away.

Given his intuition, Kyo expected  _ something _ to happen upon his return, but he definitely didn’t anticipate finding a scantily-clad Tohru pleasuring herself with a vibrator. Truth be told, when he heard her call out his name in a tone he’d never heard before, he was terrified that she was in pain. Which he felt pretty stupid about shortly after bursting into their bedroom.

Once he realized that she was okay, his next thought was that he had wandered into a wet dream. Where else would he find Tohru decked out in pink lace, sporting all that  _ cleavage _ , calling out  _ his _ name in bliss? It was undoubtedly the hottest thing he had ever experienced in his life. 

And of course, he had immediately fucked it up, as per usual, by making Tohru cry. Maybe Yuki really was on to something all those times he called him an idiot. But he  _ really _ didn’t want to think about that damn rat at the moment. He had to fix things with Tohru.

Kyo had crawled into bed next to Tohru, who had her eyelids pressed tightly together while tears streamed down her face. He carefully retrieved her hand from between her legs and turned off the vibrator that she was still clutching between her fingers. His heart squeezed in his chest when she flinched at the sound of him setting the toy down on the nightstand. 

Once he had finally gotten her to open her eyes and talk to him, her story spilled out in a torrent, and he started to put together what had happened. Poor Tohru had been quietly dying of sexual frustration with no outlet for her feelings, while he tried to get his shit together to talk to her about advancing their physical relationship. He had jerked off in the shower every day just to avoid doing anything rash, and the whole time she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He really was a moron. 

Although he would never say it to her face, Kyo was grateful to Rin for taking such good care of Tohru, especially in the absence of her mother. He had no doubt after his conversations about sex with Haru that Rin was definitely the best choice out of all of his cousins to help Tohru with this particular issue. He didn’t think he could live with himself if that perv Shigure or that creep Ayame had been involved. 

When Kyo finally managed to get Tohru to smile and laugh again, he had known that things were going to be okay. In true Tohru fashion, she was quick to forgive him for his stupidity, although he didn’t expect her to be so eager to take their relationship further  _ right away. _ Not that he was complaining. They had both waited long enough for this moment.

Which is how Kyo found himself on his side, shirtless, with both arms and one leg wrapped around Tohru, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. The noises she was making in response to his attentions were downright sexy, and his dick had definitely noticed. He figured she wouldn’t mind, considering what they were probably going to do tonight, but he couldn’t help being a little self-conscious.

He realized that his anxiety was unwarranted when Tohru slithered her hand between them and began to tentatively rub his hard length through his pants. Kyo felt his eyes roll back in his head as he groaned into her mouth. Even though she was new at this, it felt a hundred times better than any time he had ever touched himself. His reaction seemed to encourage her because she began to stroke him more enthusiastically. 

“Wait, Tohru, wait,” he managed to get out before he became totally incomprehensible in his rapture. 

She froze in his arms, her eyes wide and panicked. “I’m sorry! Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“Relax, Tohru. That felt, well, unbelievable, actually, but I’d like to try some things with  _ you _ first, if that’s alright,” Kyo explained, resting his forehead against hers as his heart raced in his chest from her touches. 

Tohru took her bottom lip between her teeth and gazed at him with a sparkle in her beautiful brown eyes. “I’d like that, Kyo.” 

A moan almost escaped his throat at how sexy she looked biting her lip and giving him that  _ look _ . He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that this amazing, beautiful woman had chosen  _ him.  _ The words stuck in his throat when he tried to tell her that, so he decided to show her instead. 

He rolled them so that she was lying on her back beneath him and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced as he moved his mouth sensually over hers and savored her sweet taste. Tohru started to make little pleasured noises at the back of her throat that threatened to drive him wild.

When they came up for air, Kyo dropped his head and began placing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, slowly traveling up to her ear. When he grazed her earlobe gently with his teeth, she gasped, and he smiled against her. Then he sucked on the spot just beneath her ear, and she let out a little squeak, which softened quickly into a contented sigh.

Eager to see what other noises he could elicit from her, Kyo trailed kisses down her neck and over her collar bone until he reached the gentle swell of her breasts. He placed one hand lightly on either side of her ribcage and took a moment to admire the view of her chest. Before Tohru could get embarrassed by his staring, he resumed his ministrations, and he slid his hands around to her back to find the clasp of her bra. His searching hands only met smooth fabric, and he let out a frustrated little growl. 

“It opens from the front,” Tohru told him, doing a terrible job of hiding a smile.

“Damn it! Since when is that a thing?” Kyo grumbled.

“Since Rin buys my bras, apparently,” she answered, her eyes glittering with amusement. 

“You could have told me a little sooner,” he mumbled sourly, and she giggled. 

His irritation ebbed away into nothing when she snapped open the front closure of her bra with a twist of her fingertips. Her breasts bounced slightly when the tension released, and Kyo peeled the cups of the bra away to reveal her bare chest. He stared openly now, not caring that his mouth hung open.

“Touch me, Kyo,” Tohru pled quietly.

His fingers shook as he slowly reached for her. He tried to remember what the book Haru made him read said about how to touch a woman’s breasts, and his hands hovered uncertainly a centimeter above them. Tohru arched up beneath him, and the soft mounds landed in his palms. He squeezed them softly, almost reflexively, and she sighed happily. 

Encouraged by her response, Kyo massaged her breasts lightly, running his thumbs across her nipples. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as the rosy peaks pebbled beneath his touch. 

Curious about something he had read, Kyo bent his head and took one of the tight buds between his lips. Tohru moaned and bowed her back, pushing herself further into his mouth. Taking the hint, he latched onto her nipple and sucked, his cock hardening painfully as she called out his name. Intent on discovering every pleasured sound she could make, he continued to tease her breasts until she begged him for more. 

“What do you want, Tohru?” he asked huskily. 

She took one of his hands and placed it between her legs, simply saying, “Please, Kyo, here.”

Nodding, he slid his fingers down the front of the pink boyshorts and into her warm folds. His eyes widened when he felt the moisture pooled there. He knew that when a girl got wet, it meant she was turned on. It was one thing to know that intellectually, but it was a whole other level knowing  _ he _ was the one making Tohru feel that way. 

He swallowed nervously as he explored blindly with his fingertips, concentrating hard as he tried to remember the pictures from the book. He knew what he wanted to find, but he’d never done this before and he was a little lost. Thankfully, Tohru guided him with her words and reactions before he could get too uptight about it. 

When she cried, “Yes, Kyo, right there!” he memorized the feeling of the raised bundle of nerves beneath his finger. He experimented with stroking in different patterns until he found what she liked best. She was getting louder now, which he figured was probably a good thing.

Suddenly, she whimpered, “Please, I need your fingers inside.”

Eager to please Tohru in whatever way she wanted, Kyo slid his hand down a bit further, until one finger notched in her hot, soaked entrance. As he sheathed it carefully inside her, she sighed with pleasure. He stroked her walls gently, savoring the way they tightened around his digit. When she asked him to add a second finger, he nearly choked. 

“Uh, Tohru, do you mind if I take these off?” Kyo inquired, tugging at the top edge of her panties. 

“I’d like that,” she answered with a shy little smile that melted his heart. How did she manage to look so adorable and so sexy at the same time?

He moved to the foot of the bed, working the scrap of pink lace over her hips and down her legs. At the same time, she slipped her arms out of the straps of her unclasped bra and tossed it off the side of the bed. Once Kyo had triumphantly freed the panties from around her ankles, he finally looked up at Tohru. The sight of her naked body laid out in front of him took his breath away. He stared at her in awe, her pink underwear dropping from his loose fist. 

“Wow…” he breathed ardently as he met her eyes. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Kyo,” she whispered, her eyes shimmering. 

He knelt at the foot of bed, realizing that she was now too far away for him to reach her properly. Determined to finish what he started and give her what she asked for, he gripped her ankles and pulled. She squealed delightedly as he slid her buttocks to the edge of the mattress, placing one of her knees over each of his shoulders. 

Even though he should have expected it, Kyo was still unprepared for the close-up view of the apex of Tohru’s open thighs. It was pink and wet and full of fascinating curves, peaks, and valleys. Suddenly he understood why the “Female Pleasure” book had an orchid on its cover. There was just no other way to describe the center of Tohru’s femininity besides beautiful. He only realized that he had murmured that last word aloud when he heard her respond shyly to his praise. 

Snapping out of his trance, he instantly registered the fact that she was waiting for him to continue. As his middle and index fingers disappeared slowly into her channel, he felt her tighten and then relax around him. He caressed the inside of her front wall the way he had read, searching for the location and motion that would give her the most pleasure.

When she let out a guttural wail after one of his strokes, he carefully repeated the movement until he had mastered it. After a few minutes of massaging the area, Tohru’s legs were quaking on his shoulders, and her urgent moaning had Kyo rock hard. 

“Tohru, I want to- can I… taste you?” he stumbled through the question with more desperation than he intended to show.

“Please, Kyo, I want your mouth on me,” she confirmed with a whimper. 

Continuing to fondle her with his fingers, he bent his head and swept his tongue from her entrance upward. He groaned despite himself, drunk on the flavor of Tohru as he lapped up her juices. 

Grateful that he no longer had to operate blindly, Kyo used his free hand to gently spread her folds, allowing him to see the pretty pink pearl nestled within them. He swirled his tongue around the little bundle of nerves inquisitively, and she responded by rolling her hips up into his mouth and clenching her walls around his digits. He carefully replicated the action, mindful to keep his fingers moving inside her the way she liked. 

Soon she was vice-tight around his fingers, her knees shaking and her pelvis bucking as she implored him not to stop. Kyo had never been more aroused in his life. Unable to resist, he locked his lips around her clit and sucked, and Tohru screamed out his name. Waves of muscle tension rippled through her core, gripping his fingers over and over. 

He stilled his movements as she quieted, and he asked tentatively, “Tohru, was that…?”

“Yes,” she confirmed breathlessly, her chest still heaving.

Kyo couldn’t stop the grin that broke over his face at her admission. He kissed her thighs softly, and gently removed her knees from his shoulders. Her legs hung limply over the side of the bed, so he scooped her up into his arms. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, he cradled Tohru in his lap as she came down from her high. He watched over her recovery, his love for her swelling in his chest. 

“Kyo?” she queried as she stirred in his arms. 

“Yeah, Tohru?” he asked, placing his lips on her temple. 

“I want to make you feel as good as I do right now,” she murmured. 

“To be clear, what we just did was amazing for me, too,” he smiled softly at her.

She beamed back at him. “I’m glad you feel that way, Kyo. I want you to know that I’d like to do more... if you’re still interested.”

“Of course I want to keep going, Tohru,” he quickly reassured her, concerned about the uncertainty he heard in her voice.

“Really?” she inquired hopefully. 

“Really,” he confirmed, proving his point with a passionate kiss. She responded enthusiastically, sliding her tongue against his when he slipped it into her mouth. When they came up for air, she gently nipped his lower lip, pulling a gasp from his lungs. 

Catching Kyo unaware, Tohru twisted in his arms so that she was facing him, straddling his thighs. His eyes widened at her determined gaze, and he made a strangled noise of shock when she began unfastening his pants. He didn’t think anything could have surprised him, given how the evening had unfolded, but Tohru had managed to defy his expectations once again. 

Leaning forward, she caught his lips in a sensual kiss as she plunged a hand into his boxers. When she wrapped her fingers around his length, he groaned into her mouth and returned her kiss hungrily. However, focusing on her mouth became exponentially more difficult when she began moving her fist up and down his cock in long strokes. 

Leaving his now-slack mouth behind, she began to press sweet little tingling kisses across his cheek toward his ear. Kyo felt her lips graze his ear, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. Her hot breath tickled him as she whispered, “Tell me what you like, Kyo.”

He jolted as those six seductive words from the naked angel in his lap went straight to his cock. Only his brain’s assertion that Tohru meant it as a true request for knowledge saved him from coming in his pants right then and there. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself down, calling on the discipline from his martial arts training to take control of his body. 

“I like… what you’re doing… but you can squeeze… a little tighter… if you want,” Kyo said haltingly, barely managing to string the words together. 

She complied, grasping him a little more firmly as she continued to pump her fist along his length. He let out a long, drawn-out curse as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He had never in his life felt anything as incredible as being touched this way by Tohru.

Misinterpreting his profanity, she froze and stared at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry! Was that too hard? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “Better than fine, actually. That felt amazing.”

“Oh! Then I’ll just…” she trailed off, her focus dropping down to his manhood as she began stroking him enthusiastically once again.

Another strangled expletive tore from Kyo’s throat before his vocalizations devolved into a series of grunts interspersed with Tohru’s name. Pressure began building in his groin in a way he’d never experienced before, ratcheting up with each rise and fall of Tohru’s fist around him. When the sensation threatened to swamp him, he reached down and stilled her hand, his chest heaving and his heart galloping.

“Tohru, I want- I want…” Kyo panted desperately. “Can I be... inside you?”

She smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes sparkling. “Yes! I want that, too.”

He cradled the back of her head and pulled her in for a greedy, heated kiss. As he swept his tongue along the seam of her lips, she moaned and he thrust his tongue into her mouth to caress hers. When they came up for air, Tohru was pink and breathing as heavily as he was.

They gazed at each other for a long moment and then sprang into action. She frantically wriggled her way off his lap, and he stood up, roughly pushing his pants and boxers off at the same time. By the time he stepped out of them, he was reaching for her, pulling her on top of him as he fell into bed.

It was Tohru’s turn to capture Kyo’s lips in a hungry kiss as she settled over him. His hands roamed aimlessly over the soft skin of her back until settling over the curve of her ass and squeezing gently. She hummed appreciatively into his mouth and shifted her pelvis so her hot center lay directly over his shaft. When she ground her hips against his, they both groaned at the delicious friction between them. 

He broke their kiss and spoke nervously, “Where do you want me to be when I…?” 

“Wherever you want, Kyo,” she replied, her eyes shining with trust.

“Tohru, no,” he said firmly, shaking his head. “I want to be wherever it will make you the most comfortable.”

She hesitated for a moment, looking like she was about to argue.

“Please, I couldn’t bear it if I hurt you again,” his voice cracking with emotion as his gaze zeroed in on the wide scars slicing across her shoulder.

It was only when she brushed her thumb across his cheek that he realized a tear had escaped his eye. She placed a brief, gentle kiss on his lips and slid her arms around his neck to hug him. 

“You know I don’t blame you for that,” she murmured in that sweet way of hers.

“But I do,” he whispered brokenly.

She kissed another tear from his cheek and responded gently, “Mom always said that guilt is like poison, it only weakens you, and to grow past something you don’t like about yourself, you have to be strong. I forgave you a long time ago, but you need to be strong and forgive yourself. That’s the only way to be the person you want to be. You’re one of the strongest people I know, Kyo, so I know you’ll find a way.”

He nuzzled her neck lovingly, letting her words sink in. Each syllable landed gently on the fragile fractures inside him, mending them, making him whole again. When she looked at him, he swore she could see his soul, every crack and every sharp edge. And instead of looking past them, she cherished his imperfections because they were part of him. 

“I love you, Tohru,” he professed, his lips brushing her neck. 

“I love you, Kyo,” she returned tenderly, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

They laid intertwined in comfortable silence, and he felt his shame dissipate, melted away by Tohru’s warmth. 

“This is one of those times I need to be selfish, isn’t it?” she queried softly. “I need to tell you what I want.”

“You do need to tell me what you want, but it isn’t selfish,” he answered. “Honesty is what makes this work, so I always need to know what you want.”

“But what about you?” she asked with concern.

“I’ll be honest with you, too,” he promised. “And right now, the truth is that what I really want is for our first time to be comfortable for you. I’ll be comfortable no matter where you want me to be.”

“I understand now, Kyo,” she replied. “And I want you on top of me.”

He kissed her briefly, then without warning, he rolled them so that she was under him. She shrieked in surprise, then giggled, and he chuckled with her. Their laughter faded, however, when he began kissing his way down her neck. When he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder, he sucked hard on the skin there, and she gasped in delight. 

He stayed there for a bit, enjoying the pleasured little sounds she was making and the feeling of her soft body squirming beneath his own. When she whimpered his name, he continued kissing his way down until he reached her breasts. Unable to help himself, he latched onto one of the rosy tips, suckling eagerly as his hand crept between her legs to find her clit. Tohru arched up into him and moaned, her chest flushing a delicate shade of pink. 

Kyo’s fingers dipped into her soaked folds, using both memory and touch to find the little bundle of nerves that had made her come undone earlier. He gave his mouth to her other breast as he rubbed circles around her swollen clit. Soon she was mewling under him, and his cock was stiff against her thigh. 

“Please, Kyo, I want you inside,” Tohru begged. 

Somewhere inside his fevered mind, Kyo remembered that there were things he needed to do before he could give her what she asked for.

“Tohru, do you have-” 

“Drawer,” she interjected impatiently, swinging her arm over to her nightstand and fumbling with the knob.

“Let me,” he asserted, smiling at the eagerness behind her uncharacteristic interruption.

He slid off the bed and strode to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open. His eyes widened as he took in the impressive number of condoms stuffed inside. 

“Um, Tohru, there are  _ a lot _ of condoms in here,” he stated baldly.

“It was hard to fit them in. Rin sent a big box!” Tohru informed him cheerfully.

Rolling his eyes at Rin’s boldness, he grabbed a condom out of the drawer, along with the bottle of lube. He tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom down his length. Remembering that the book had said you couldn’t have too much lubricant, especially the first time, he applied a generous amount to himself. Red-faced, he passed the bottle to Tohru. 

Kyo climbed back into bed, grabbing a pillow to place beneath Tohru’s buttocks, which he’d read would make the first time more comfortable. Once he was settled over her again, he kissed her softly on the mouth.

“Ready?” he asked, wracking his brain for any preparations he’d forgotten.

“Ready!” she declared, a determined look on her face.

Taking his manhood in hand, he lined himself up with her entrance. He locked his gaze with hers, and she nodded. He slid the head in slowly and gently, watching her face carefully for any signs of discomfort. He stopped with the tip inside, and they both gasped.

“You okay?” he asked nervously. 

“Yes, Kyo, I feel fine,” she reassured him. “Thank you for asking.”

He smiled fondly at her. Only Tohru would be so polite in the moment she was losing her virginity. 

His eyes still on fixed hers, he cautiously pushed further into her, pausing again when he was sheathed halfway. If he thought having her hand wrapped around him was good, then having her pussy wrapped around him was amazing. Knowing that part of him was inside her- that they were closer than they’d ever been- that was divine.

Although she looked nothing but serene, Kyo knew from experience that Tohru could hide a lot of pain when she wanted to, so he questioned her again about how she was doing. After she promised that everything was fine, he began shallow, measured thrusts to help her relax into the movement. The friction between them felt incredible on his cock, but he wasn’t content until she started to moan and move her hips in time with his. 

When she began to plead for more, he increased his pace and depth. In response, she shifted her pelvis to take more of him. As a result, he unintentionally slid in to the hilt, his balls resting against her. Even as an intense burst of pleasure ripped through him, he froze, afraid that he might have hurt Tohru with the depth of his plunge. 

“How do you feel?” he inquired with concern.

“Full,” she replied, smiling up at him.

Kyo snorted, and Tohru giggled.

“I’m glad it didn’t hurt,” he said softly, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you for worrying about me, Kyo,” she returned warmly.

“Are you ready for more?” he asked.

“Ready!” she proclaimed brightly. 

He pulled out halfway and drove back in, setting a moderate pace that had them both moaning. Watching Tohru’s flushed face register every shade of pleasure as her breasts bounced with the movement of his hips was nothing short of a spiritual experience. Kyo could feel the pressure growing in his groin again, increasing with every thrust. 

“Tohru, please, I want you to come with me, but I can’t hold back much longer,” he groaned. 

Before he could even think, Tohru grabbed the vibrator off the nightstand and clicked it on, bringing it down her clit. The effect was instant and electric. When the toy made contact, she bucked and she screamed out his name. As their hips met, the vibrator was sandwiched between them, and it barely touched the base of his cock. 

Unprepared for the vibration and for the sudden contraction of her channel, the tension building in his groin snapped, and a violent bolt of pleasure ripped through him. Kyo bellowed her name hoarsely as he spurted into the condom, pounding into Tohru with a few, final erratic thrusts. He collapsed abruptly, catching himself on his forearm so he wouldn’t crush the woman beneath him.

His length still lying within her, he examined her closely for any sign of distress or injury. She looked absolutely blissful, her eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her face. Her body appeared completely relaxed, and the only mark on her was a hickey at the base of her neck. 

Sighing with relief that she seemed undamaged by their encounter, Kyo pulled out slowly and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trash. He flopped on his side on the mattress next to Tohru and drew her against him. She lazily wound an arm around his side, her eyes opening to bless him with an adoring gaze.

“I love you, Kyo,” she purred. 

The reality of what he had just experienced hit him so suddenly and forcefully that he broke down crying. Before Tohru came into his life, his fate was to be locked up, alone and hated, until he died. Instead, here he was holding her in his arms, naked and sated from their lovemaking, telling him that she loved him. 

“I love you, Tohru,” he got out through his tears.

She embraced him tightly, running her fingers through his hair soothingly as he wept out the pain of his past. When Kyo finally calmed down, he pulled back to look at Tohru, only to find that now  _ she  _ was crying. 

“I’m sorry, Tohru, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said regretfully. “I just never thought I could have this life. I never thought I deserved it.”

“I’m just so happy,” she sniffled. “I never thought I could be truly happy again after Mom died, and then I met you and you showed me that I could.”

“Tohru…” 

He spoke it as reverently as a prayer and pulled her closer, laying his forehead against hers so that he could gaze into her eyes. He traced aimless patterns across the skin of her back until her tears slowed and she was smiling again. Kyo smiled softly back at her. 

“What happens next, Kyo?” she asked eagerly.

“First, I’m taking you into the shower and we’re going to get cleaned up,” he chuckled. “You should see your hair, Tohru.”

She patted her hair and giggled, “Then what?”

“Then I’m going to eat something because I never had dinner,” he stated.

“Me neither,” she realized. “Then what?”

“What do  _ you _ want to do after that, Tohru?” he asked curiously.

“I want to stay together always,” she beamed.

“That sounds like a great idea,” he agreed, grinning.

“But before that,” she amended, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “I want to do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who offered encouragement on this fic! I am so excited to write for such a supportive community. You are the best! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading! I appreciate all the hits, comments, and kudos.


End file.
